Spilt Milk
by smileitserica
Summary: Melanie's pregnant. Nathan's leaving. Basically the show. Melanie, Nathan, Maggie, Mate


**Spilt Milk**

show: Days of Our Lives

characters: Melanie, Nathan, Maggie

a/n: Wrote this after I found out Nathan (Hapka) had been let go...devastating! It took a lot longer to write and ended up a lot longer then expected. I don't own the characters or the show...otherwise Mr. Hapka would still be on the show making wonderful Mate moments!

* * *

You would have thought it was his child, how fast he left town. Without a second thought he hopped on a plane and was headed back to Baltimore. Just like that, like it was a simple choice. Really it was. He had no claim to this child, or to her. He did have claim to a promising job in Baltimore, an elite doctor he would soon be working at Johns Hopkins, and an elite doctor he already was. She didn't act surprised when she heard the news. She did tell him to go.

"Nathan's arrived in Baltimore." Maggie smiled as she hung up the phone. He left? She nodded her head slowly as a forced smile graced her pretty face.

"I didn't even know he left Salem." She laughed, an uncomfortable forced laugh. Maggie's head tilted to the side slightly, Melanie moved away from the counter top she was leaning against. She shuffled out of the kitchen wrapping her cardigan tightly around her still thin body.

* * *

The weeks went by slowly after Nathan left. The weeks would have gone by slowly with or without him in Salem. Melanie's days consisted of ducking passed the concerned eyes of her coworkers and avoiding her soon-to-be ex. Oh and the step-mom. No one knew about the pregnancy, well no one in Salem. Nathan knew, but Nathan was gone. Her stomach was starting to swell, only a little. She could tell. Her favorite pair of jeans had become snug. Her fingers would randomly dance across her abdomen when she was lost in thought. She traveled five towns over for her prenatal visits. The nurses smiled at her sympathetically arriving with no baby daddy. She could deal with these concerned glances she didn't know these people.

It was a month after Nathan left when he called home. Melanie ran to the phone stubbing her toe on the end table in Maggie's cozy living room.

"Ow-ooHello?" She cringed into the phone. It was silent on the other end. "Hello?" She ran a hand through her strawberry hair growing aggravated with phantom phone calls.

"Err-Hey Mel?" Her breath caught in her throat as her heart plummeted into her stomach. "Mel? Ya there?"

"Yeah…yeah I'm here…Nathan." She said breathlessly into the receiver.

"How ar- how is every…How's Maggie?"

"Good good, she misses you. We all do." Melanie whispered into the phone.

"I gotta go, tell her I called." Melanie was about to respond when she heard the line go dead. "Will do Nathan." She said aloud to no one as she hung the phone up.

* * *

Two weeks later she told Maggie. She tearfully told her the whole story. Maggie soothed her whispering comforting words. Her body had started to change and it was becoming noticeable. She heard a nurse whisper about the divorce weight. Maggie laughed when Melanie blubbered about becoming fat and how she hated hiding it.

"Oh honey, I knew." Melanie looked up with confusion. "You're a horrible liar." Melanie laughed as Maggie wrapped her arms around the young girl.

The baby kicked. She laughed. She placed her hands over the kicking feet yelling out for Maggie. She looked up at the figure in the doorway. Her gaze froze.

"I heard yelling." He shuffled his feet uncomfortably. His hand rested on the back of his neck, rubbing it nervously.

"Nathan" She whispered staring at him. A small smile appeared on her face. "You're back?"

"For the weekend." He looked down at his brown shoes.

"I'm glad." He nodded his head.

* * *

The baby was kicking hard. Too hard. She turned in her bed. It wasn't supposed to be like this. The books didn't say this would happen. She let out a loud scream, the pain becoming too intense to contain. Her bedroom door was thrown open in a moment. The blinding light flicked on. She heard the deep worried voice of Nathan. The pain wouldn't let her register the words. She grabbed her swollen stomach crying. Nathan pulled the blanket off of her quickly, revealing the worse. A pool of blood sat between her legs. Nathan whispered something to a worried looking Maggie and she turned away quickly. He walked back over to Melanie, wrapping his bare arms around her frail body. He rocked her softly until the ambulance showed up.

* * *

Doctor mode Nathan used to make her smile. It still did. He sat next to her in the hospital pretending he wasn't about to take over as soon as her assigned doctor left. The door closed behind the doctor and just like clock work Nathan began checking charts.

"This hospital has gone to the dogs since you left." Melanie smiled playing with her IV.

"Don't play with that." He said sternly as he flipped through her chart.

"Sorry Doctor Horton." She smiled. He looked up from the chart with a grin.

"How are you feeling?"

"How should one feel after they lose a baby?" Melanie shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know." He dropped the chart on her bed and moved to sit next to her.

"Me either."

* * *

Nathan stayed at Maggie's after Melanie left the hospital. Waiting on her hand and foot.

"You better stop this otherwise I'm going to get used to it." Melanie laughed as Nathan placed a tray of assorted breakfast foods in front of her.

"Is that so bad?" Nathan sat across from her at the kitchen table.

"Yeah, when you go back to Baltimore I'm going to have to fend for myself." Nathan smirked shaking his head. "You've been here almost two weeks now, aren't they missing you at the Hop?"

"The Hop?"

"Sorry" She laughed raising her hands jokingly. "Your weekend away turned into an extended vacation."

"They know my situation."

"Oh I'm a situation now?" She laughed raising her eyebrows.

"Mel" Nathan sighed.

"Jeez Nathan it was a joke."

"Melanie." Melanie pushed away from the table.

"I'm full."

* * *

Nathan left two days after. Melanie stayed locked in her room. The days started to blur together. Maggie stood at her door tapping on it lightly asking how she was and dropping food off. Melanie ate it sparingly. She wasn't hungry. She wasn't full. She was empty.

"Melanie" Nathan's voice was loud through the door. She looked up from her pillow. "Melanie open up."

"It's unlocked." She grumbled. He pushed open the door stepping into the dark room. She shielded her eyes as Nathan threw back the curtains flooding the room with sunlight.

"You're a mess." Nathan said looking down at her. She pushed herself up brushing her hair back with her hand.

"Good to see you too."

"Mel I'm serious." He sat on the bed grabbing her hand. "Maggie called, you've been locked up here for 2 weeks now."

"The door wasn't locked." Melanie retorted.

"Come to Baltimore with me."

"What?"

"Maggie already packed you a bag. We're leaving in an hour."

"You asked me to come now you're telling me?"

"I'm not going to sit by and watch as you start become a scene from The Yellow Wallpaper."

"You think I'm going crazy?"

"No, but you might." Nathan smiled as he tapped her nose gently.

"Fine, I'll be ready in five."

* * *

The flight was silent. Hushed mumbles filled the space as Nathan flipped through SkyMall and Melanie stared out the window. She turned abruptly placing her hand on the glossy pages. Nathan looked up startled to see her bright blue eyes studying him.

"Where am I going to stay?" Nathan's charming grin peeked through as he closed the magazine.

"With me of course."

"Of course?" Melanie raised an eyebrow watching Nathan's grin stretch into a smile.

"Of course." He nodded. Melanie fell back into her seat returning her gaze to the window.

* * *

The apartment was bare. It looked like a model home not a home of a bachelor. The walls were a cold white and the carpet was plain beige, very neutral. Melanie studied the empty walls a small smile tugging at her lips.

"Nice pad." She smirked dropping the one bag that Maggie had packed for her. Nathan closed the door behind them laughing quietly.

"I'm barely here." He shrugged his shoulders as he walked farther into the apartment.

"It's still ho-"

"It's not home." He snapped dropping his keys on the empty coffee table.

Nathan pushed up the sleeves of his blue button down and smiled at Melanie. She was pulling her hair up as she lounged on his couch.

"Making yourself at home I see." Nathan pointed out watching as she kicked off her shoes.

"It's all I can do since you left me to do God knows what in your room." Melanie threw her hand up rolling her eyes. Nathan shook his head a smirk spreading across his handsome face.

"Unpacking"

"Huh?"

"I was unpacking our bags." Her heart did a little flutter. She smiled pulling her legs to her chest. Our bags. So simple. He probably didn't even catch it. She did. He plopped down on the couch next to her. She smiled watching as he turned on the television, it was such an effortless task but she studied him. He nodded his head settling upon a rerun of The Office.

"This good?" He turned his head smiling at her. She bit her lip nodding her head enthusiastically.

"This is good."

* * *

Nathan subconsciously rubbed tiny circles on her leg as they stared at the television screen. They sat that way for hours. Laughing, joking, and just sitting in a comfortable silence. It was like they were dating again. The room was getting darker. Melanie looked around the room. The only light switch was by the front door. She didn't mind the romantic atmosphere. She let out a low chuckle.

"Hmm?" Nathan turned his head.

"Nothing," she shook her head, her read hair coming loose from the ponytail she put in earlier. "Just thinking."

"Dare I ask?" Melanie sucked her teeth and smiled pushing some loose strands out of her face.

"It's getting dark." She pointed out. Nathan turned to the open window the Baltimore skyline was growing a deep shade of purple. Nathan pushed himself up making his way to the lone light switch. Melanie pulled her legs back toward her chest. "Nathan?"

"Yeah?" He flicked the light on, the white walls seemed whiter, it took a moment for their eyes to adjust.

"Why did you bring me here?" Nathan's steps slowed as he made his way back to his seat. He turned off the television before focusing all his attention on her.

"I have a friend." Melanie turned her concentration onto her fingernails she needed a manicure. "Mel look at me." He placed his hand under her chin lifting her gaze slightly. She forced a thin smile. "He's the best in the business."

"You think I'm sick?" Her eyes grew watery.

"No Mel" He gave her a genuine smile running a finger down the side of her jaw. "I just don't want you to get sick."

"I promise I won't." She gave him a sad smile, trying her best to show him she was fine. He wrapped his arms around her loosely at first like he was afraid to hurt her. Melanie clung onto him, tears flowing from her tired eyes. They sat that way until Melanie fell asleep from exhaustion.

* * *

"Am I just supposed to tell you how I feel?" Melanie picked at the lint on her purple sweater rolling the material into a ball between her fingers.

"If you want to." Melanie looked up her blue eyes focusing on the middle-aged man before her. He was an attractive man, like a cross between George Clooney and her dad.

"So you're good at this thing?" Melanie pointed between them leaning forward slightly.

"I liked to think so."

"Not much of a talker eh?" She smiled.

"I'm here to listen." Melanie sat back in her seat growing bored. This isn't what she wanted to do with her afternoon. Sure Nathan was at work and she was in a city she knew nothing about but she did not want to be sitting in this stuffy office talking about her life. She stood up abruptly grabbing her bag she threw it over her shoulder.

"Well I'm not here to talk." She turned around grabbing for the door when the doctor called out to her.

"I'll see you tomorrow Ms. Layton." She smiled, she didn't turn around but she smiled. Layton, she didn't think she would miss being called that. She pushed the door open and walked out.

* * *

Johns Hopkins was definitely busier then University Hospital. Everyone had a job to do and it seemed like everyone was running to do it. She smiled walking into the bright lobby so much prettier then the dark blue walls back home. The walls around the lobby were windows, beautiful large windows. It was so spacious and relaxing. Melanie was instantly at ease when she walked into the hospital, which was odd. She practically skipped up to the large white reception desk.

"Hi" She said cheerfully to the woman on the phone. The woman looked up holding a finger to Melanie. Well the manners here were definitely different then University too.

"Can I help you with something?" The woman hung up the phone giving Melanie the fakest smile she had ever seen, and she knew Stephanie.

"Yeah actually could you tell me where I could find Dr. Horton?" Melanie leaned against the counter giving the woman a kind smile.

"Are you a patient of Dr. Horton?"

"No, I mean…no I'm a friend." Melanie shook her head. The woman gave her the once over.

"Doctors are not supposed to have personal visitors while they are working." Melanie looked at the woman in confusion.

"Well this is important." The woman sat there for a moment staring at a pile of papers on her desk. "Are you going to page him or should I just do it myself?" The woman picked up her phone and dialed a few numbers.

"He'll be here in a few moments, you can wait over there." She pointed to the other end of the lobby.

"Thank you." Melanie returned to her skip like walk over to the designated seating area.

* * *

She flipped through the folded crinkled pages of last months Cosmo for the third time. She could really care less about Carrie Underwood's scarred knees but there she was again flipping to the article to reread it for the fourth time. She was beginning to think that receptionist lied to her.

"Melanie" Her head shot up at the rushed voice of her friend. She gave him a wide smile closing the magazine she jumped out of her seat.

"About time." She grinned throwing her arms around his neck. Nathan patted her arm softly pulling away from the hug.

"What are you doing here?" Melanie's arms dropped slowly as she looked at him with confusion.

"Visiting my friend?" She folded her arms across her chest sucking in a breath.

"No that's not what I mean, you're supposed to be with Dr. Gilmer."

"I was" She lifted her shoulder slightly squinting up at him.

"How did it go?"

"I talked, he listened, how else is it supposed to go?"

"Melanie" He smiled placing his hands on her shoulder leaning in closer to her. "Did you leave five minutes into it?"

"No" She shook her head, Nathan stared down at her until she cracked a smile. "I may have ten minutes into it."

"Mel" He groaned with a smile. She slapped his chest and let out a laugh. He grabbed a hold of her hand.

"You know me to well." Melanie whispered smiling up at him. Nathan's mouth opened slightly, his thoughts were cut off by the shrill of his beeper. That dreaded beeper. Melanie chuckled as Nathan grabbed the little black device that had caused so much trouble for them in the past.

"I gotta-" Nathan pointed behind him.

"Go save lives." She smiled. Nathan laughed closing his eyes. That took him back.

"I'll see you later." She nodded before he ran down the hall.

* * *

It was late. She didn't like this. She knew he was a doctor and that doctors hours always ran late but she still didn't like this. Her pajamas were on and all the lights in Nathan's tiny apartment were as well. Nathan couldn't blame her. She was alone in a new city. Her stomach dropped when she heard the jingle of keys then realized it was just Nathan.

"There you are!" Melanie said loudly, feeling like a weight was lifted off her shoulders. Nathan peeled off his jacket throwing it in her direction. She laughed grabbing the soft material and tossing it next to her. "What took you so long?"

"Oh just saving lives, ya know the norm." He smirked plopping down next to her. "What were you doing, beside running up my electric bill?"

"Oh Dr. Arrogant" She raised her eyebrows tilting her head. "I was just enjoying an episode of SpongeBob before you so noisily came in." She grinned throwing her arm in the direction of the television. Nathan threw his head back letting out a loud belly laugh.

"I hate to pull you away from this educational show," Melanie turned her head as Nathan began to speak he turned the television off just as the show was coming back on. "Want to tell me what happened today?" Melanie groaned rolling her eyes. She tossed her head back leaning against the couch.

"Nothing happened."

"Melanie…"

"Nathan…Nothing happened. I went in there and he wanted me to talk about my feelings." She said it with absolute disgust that Nathan wanted to laugh.

"You need to tell someone how you feel."

"But he's a stuffy old boring man." She was pouting. Nathan loved it.

"He's a friend."

"I have nothing to talk about Nathan."

"Can you at least try, for me?" Nathan begged. Melanie ran a hand threw her hair.

"I'll try." He smiled. "But I'm not making any promises."

* * *

"Welcome back Ms. Layton." Dr. Gilmer smiled looking up at her from his desk. Melanie fell into the dark brown chair she had sat in the previous day. She dropped her purse on the floor by her feet and smiled at the doctor.

"I'm going to try." Dr. Gilmer nodded his head. "I'm not good at this." She pointed between them and laughed. "I mean I'm good at talking about myself but not about feelings. I like to bottle those up, waiting for the right moment for them to explode." Dr. Gilmer smiled at Melanie's rambling. "Where should I start?"

"The beginning?"

"That would be a good place huh." Melanie grinned leaning closer to the desk that separated her from the doctor.

"A lot of people do start there."

"I used to be a prostitute." Her abrupt confession startled Dr. Gilmer she could tell. "My adoptive father made me sell myself, it was in France." She needed to stop adding a joking manner to her voice. "I came to Salem where my brother lived and everyone hated me. Then a boy, Nick, started stalking me, he killed my father. I moved in with Maggie, and Nathan moved in. Am I going to fast?" Melanie took a deep breath smiling at him. He shook his head encouraging her to go on. "Ok. I dated Nathan but wanted Phillip because I'm screwed up in the head then I dated Phillip but wanted Nathan. But that's a whole other story. I found out I was adopted and who my parents were. My mom had hid the fact that my dad had a child so that was a mess. I got married to Phillip not before writing a note to Nathan on my wedding day asking him to stop me. I got shot by my mother who was just trying to protect me from the crazy woman who gave birth to Phillip and wanted to kill me to get back at my mom. I found out my step-mom cheated on my dad but kept it a secret. Nathan and I got deathly ill by this tropical virus. My parents made a vaccine that worked and we all got better. At my brother's christening we all found out that my brother was actually my husband's child. Yeah Phillip had cheated on me with my step-mom and they had a baby. I found out I was pregnant. I got a divorce. I lost the baby. And now I'm here in your office." She let out a deep breath and then smiled.

"Well Melanie…"

"You don't know what to say. A lot of people don't."

"You went through a lot in your young life."

"My life has been like a soap opera." She chuckled.

"Nathan told me about the child you lost."

"Yeah."

"Yeah? Would you like to tell me how you feel about that?" Melanie fell back into her chair sighing.

"It's messed up." She shrugged.

"Are you confused?"

"No. What I mean is that I'm messed up. I don't feel anything about it."

"You don't feel anything?"

"Well I do. I'm happy, I'm relieved, and I'm sad that I feel that way. I was carrying a life inside me and now I'm not and I'm happy. Does that make me sick?"

"No Melanie you're not sick."

"I want a baby. I just didn't want to have Phillip's baby."

"Have you thought about having children in the future?" Melanie looked down at her folded hands a small smile spreading on her face.

"I have."

* * *

Nathan saw the red hair from a mile away. Well not really a mile more like thirty feet. She was leaning against the nurses station daydreaming. He could tell. He looked down at his beeper, he hadn't been paged. She must have just gotten there. He smiled walking up behind her.

"Hey you" She jumped spinning around quickly. She gave him her biggest smile wrapping her arms around him. "How was Dr. Gilmer?" He said into her hair.

"Wonderful." Her lips brushed his ear. Nathan felt the shiver go down his spine. He hadn't felt that in a while.

"That good?" He pulled away looking down into her eyes.

"Better," She smiled nodding her head. "We talked or well I talked for three hours."

"That long? Didn't he have other patients?" Nathan laughed.

"I was a special case." She smiled proudly.

"You're a special case alright." He shook his head laughing. She slapped his chest turning back to the nurse's station. "What are you doing here?"

"Waiting for you." She pulled her purse over her shoulder throwing him a grin.

"I don't get done for another," Nathan looked down at his watch and laughed, "two minutes." He shook his head. Time really hadn't gone by that fast had it? Work seemed to fly by anymore. Maybe it was the fact that he knew Melanie was waiting for him at his apartment. He took in a deep breath smiling at the thought.

"Yeah silly I know your schedule better then you do!" Melanie giggled rooting through her big purse. "Oh Maggie called me earlier today, she's expecting a call from you."

"She is?" Nathan's eyebrows lifted with the confused look on his face.

"Yep because she hasn't heard from you since we left."

"Seriously?"

"Yep, you're such a horrible grandson." She smiled looking up at him.

"That hurts," Nathan patted his chest. "Right here, that hurts right here Mel." She let out a loud laugh rolling her eyes.

* * *

"Yeah, yeah, everything is going great." Nathan smiled into the phone. Melanie laughed from the couch at the length of the conversation. He had been on the phone for nearly an hour. "I'll talk to you soon. I love you too." Nathan dropped his phone next to Melanie she grinned looking up at him.

"So what did she say?"

"She was asking how things were going and stuff."

"And stuff?" Nathan hopped over the couch and sat next to her.

"Nothing to worry yourself over. We barely spoke about you." He laughed grabbing some of the popcorn from the bowl on her lap. She dropped her mouth and threw a few pieces at him.

"I'm a hot topic." She said defensively. Nathan let out a loud laugh. He popped the pieces into his mouth.

"You're hot alright." Melanie grinned placing a piece of popcorn in her mouth.

* * *

Melanie starred into the mirror lifting her red hair twisting it into a bun before letting it tumble down her shoulders. She did it again. And then again. She had been up for nearly an hour now. Not that she slept very well. She was all too aware that Nathan was sleeping in the next room on the couch as she lay in his bed. She stopped in the middle of twisting her hair again as she heard the shower turn off. That was another thing that was clouding her mind. Nathan was naked, in the shower. She smiled. She was an idiot. She jumped at the sound of the bedroom door opening. She turned. Nathan froze he wasn't expecting this. Melanie's strawberry hair scattered around her tired face. She had been sleeping in his old college lacrosse shirt. The stretched out collar fell off her shoulder her naked legs peaking out from the tangled sheets.

"Hey" She smiled breathlessly. He ran a hand through his hair a nervous habit and it was wet. He just took a shower. He was in a towel. Shit, he was in a towel. The memory of his recent shower came flooding back to him. He grabbed onto the knot of the white towel.

"Sorry…you're uh you're usually asleep." Nathan pointed out holding his towel in place. Melanie's eyes rested on his hand noticing the death grip. She smiled tearing her eyes away.

"Couldn't sleep."

"I uh I got to get changed."

"Want me to close my eyes?" She chuckled softly, her voice still raspy with sleep.

"Nah," He smiled shaking his head. Melanie raised her eyebrows leaning back into the headboard. "I mean I'll just get changed in the bathroom." Nathan walked to his dressed grabbing the first thing he could find.

* * *

Nathan pulled the shirt over his head sucking in as the tight material barely let room for breath. Why did he even have this shirt? He looked like a tool. He chuckled as he pulled at the material trying to stretch the old shirt. He couldn't go back into his bedroom. Not with Melanie lying their all-seductive like. Not that she was trying to be seductive. Damn, he needed to clear his head. He pulled open the door of the bathroom glancing at the clock. He needed to be at work. Melanie's sudden laughter stopped him in his tracks. She stepped out of the kitchen holding a glass of milk her hand over her open mouth. He sucked his teeth staring up at the ceiling.

"What are you wearing?" She practically shouted skipping up to him. "Headed to the gym mister macho man?" Nathan looked down at her smile giving her his best glare.

"Any more jokes Miss Layton?"

"I could think of a few more…" She whispered smirking up at him as she stepped in closer.

"Please enlighten me." His voice lowered as she continued to grow closer. His throat tightened as he felt her hand on the hem of his shirt. She looked up through her eyelashes biting her lip she pushed the shirt up revealing his bare stomach. He couldn't think. He dropped down, his lips surprising her. He tangled his fingers in her hair pulling her closer. Her glass of milk fell from her hand as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Nathan," She pulled away. Nathan reluctantly let her. "Nathan I spilled my milk." He laughed.

"No use crying over spilt milk." Melanie threw her head back and laughed.

"You're so corny."

"You love it." He grinned pulling the tight shirt back down. Melanie nodded watching his hand.

"I do." She whispered. Nathan stopped. Melanie looked up fiddling with her hands. "I always did."

"I know." Melanie took a deep breath turning away. She bent down picking up the glass she dropped.

"You're going to be late for work." She hurried to the kitchen.

"Stop it." Nathan followed her. "Stop this Mel." Melanie rested against the sink closing her eyes. She turned around crossing her arms.

"Stop what Nathan?" She shrugged her shoulders crossing her bare legs.

"Running" He stepped up placing his hands on her shoulders.

"I'm not running. I'm standing right here aren't I?" She smiled looking around the kitchen, anywhere except his face.

"Maggie, Phillip, the baby. You're always running from me because you think I'm going to hurt you because you feel this way about me, you feel this strongly toward me and you're afraid." He pressed his hand against her chest. She finally looked up at him, her eyes glistening.

"I always get hurt Nathan." Her lip started to quiver. Nathan's heart shattered.

"No Mel, not anymore." Nathan whispered grabbing her again pressing his lips against hers.

* * *

The shrill of his cell phone was a rude awakening. He lifted his head off the pillow. Damn it. He jumped out of his bed grabbing the sheet that was already tangled around his body. Melanie stirred in the bed as the sheet was ripped off her body.

"Mmhmm" She stretched opening her eyes.

"Sorry" Nathan smiled. "I forgot to call work." She waved her hand. Nathan grabbed his cell phone. "Hello?"

"Dr. Horton, good we thought you might have been dead since you didn't show up for work this morning." Damn.

"I'm sorry I forgot to call I had a personal emergency."

"Oh a personal emergency."

"There was no excuse for my actions."

"You're right Dr. Horton, please don't make a habit of this behavior." Nathan heard the other line go dead. He got off far to easy. He smiled turning his phone off. He made his way back to the bed, Melanie lifted one eye open as she felt his weight on the bed.

"So where were we before you fell asleep on me?" Nathan smiled.

"Well…we removed that baby tee." She laughed pointing to his naked chest. Nathan grabbed her hand bringing it to his lips. "I want to go back to Salem." Nathan's heart fell into his stomach. She was running again. "With you." She smiled scooting closer to him. Nathan grinned running his hand through her tangled hair.

"I do too." He brushed his lips against her eager pout.

* * *

the end...?


End file.
